Caramel
Peter New (English, S2E15) Yoshiyuki Shimozuma (Japanese) Adam Pluciński (Polish, S2E15)}} Caramel is a background male Earth pony in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. He has a light brown coat with a darker brown mane. He shares his mane and tail style and his color scheme with Doctor Horse, and shares his design with Cherry Fizzy, Royal Riff, and "Burnt Oak". He is called Chance-A-Lot in some merchandise.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Caramel is a forgetful pony, managing to lose his grass seeds for Winter Wrap Up more than once according to Big McIntosh. His goof frustrates Applejack and only adds to the backlog of work to get through during the Wrap Up. For a few seconds during this appearance he has caramel apples as his cutie mark, but for the rest of the scene and for most other appearances he has three blue horseshoes. He is one of two ponies in The Best Night Ever who pull the six leading characters' carriage to the Grand Galloping Gala, the other being Lucky Clover. He is happy to pull the carriage for Rarity, but when Spike whips him with the strap, he shows a great deal of annoyance, shared by Lucky Clover. At this point, he also mentions that he is Rarity's neighbor. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, he is among the ponies near the front of the line when the Apple family runs out of cider, and echoes Rainbow Dash's displeasure with their frequent shortages. In Hearts and Hooves Day Caramel is considered a suitable candidate for Cheerilee's date by Sweetie Belle until the "camera" pans to the left and reveals him rubbing noses with Sassaflash. This causes Scootaloo to sarcastically remark that "his girlfriend sure thinks" he's acceptable. Then later, while the Cutie Mark Crusaders near the end of their song and pan out the camera, he can be seen rubbing noses with Golden Harvest. Later, there is a stallion with Golden Harvest that is similar to Caramel, sharing the same mane style, tail style, and cutie mark. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Caramel serves as one of Shining Armor's aides-de-camp at his wedding to Princess Cadance. Caramel appears in Flight to the Finish, Pinkie Pride, Simple Ways, Filli Vanilli, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, Equestria Games, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks Caramel is one of many ponies seen in the establishing shot of Ponyville in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Other depictions IDW comics Caramel appears on page 20 of and in a yearbook picture on cover A of . Chapter books A human Chance-A-Lot makes named appearances in two chapters of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls screenplay novelization My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror. In chapter 11, "The Tails of Twilight Sparkle", the story's narration states that he is the quarterback of the football team at Canterlot High, and in chapter 14, "A Chance for the Dance", he has two spoken lines. An athlete in the film is similar, but a DHX layout artist has stated that the students in the film "were not based off of background pony designs." Archived locally. My Little Pony mobile game description Caramel is a sweet but forgetful pony who tends to lose things, like his grass seeds! Appearances Times are approximate. Merchandise A glitter mini-figure toy and collector card of Caramel were released in May 2012 as part of the fourth wave of mystery packs. The toy, named Chance-A-Lot, uses the Big McIntosh mold but features Caramel's base color, eye color, and cutie mark. According to the European collector card, Chance-A-Lot "is always cheerful". The U.S. collector card has a longer description and reads, "CHANCE-A-LOT is always cheerful and trying new things!" Caramel appears on the Royal Wedding poster. Another Chance-A-Lot mini-figure toy and collector card pair was released in November 2012 as part of the sixth wave of mystery packs. The U.S. collector card uses the same description as the previous U.S. collector card. Caramel is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. The game is the first time that the pony with the cutie mark of three blue horseshoes is explicitly identified as Caramel. Caramel appears on WeLoveFine's fan-designed art print "Apple Family Portrait". The artist of the print thought that Caramel is an Apple family member. Caramel appears in the My Little Pony First Look and Find book. Quotes :Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror ::Chance-A-Lot: We came to see if you guys wanted any help. ::Chance-A-Lot: If we're gonna have the dance tonight, we thought you might need it! Gallery See also * References de:Caramel es:Caramel pl:Caramel ru:Карамелька Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Background characters